You and I
by Pirate Cosmique
Summary: Quand je t'ai rencontré, j'ai tout de suite su que tu deviendrais ma drogue préférée. [OS] UA PruCan


**Bonjour / Bonsouaaar. C:**

 **On se retrouve pour un OS, toujours à base de Prucan (que voulez-vous, ce couple m'obsède...) ! L'idée m'est venue un peu sur un coup de tête (sous la douche, si vous voulez tout savoir) et j'avais bien envie d'exploiter ce thème.**

 **Dans la réalisation je n'en suis toujours pas satisfaite mais après avoir passé une nuit et une journée entière dessus, je n'en pouvais plus ! Je préfère donc le poster tel quel histoire d'avoir vos avis pour m'améliorer / le retravailler plus tard !**

 **Je tiens à remercier les gens qui ont laissé une review pour « Reste » (coeur sur vous ) et je vous invite à également laisser vos impressions bonnes ou mauvaises sur « You and I » qui a un titre random (parce que je suis nulle en titre, voilà.)**

 **/!\** **WARNING** **: Beaucoup de langage grossier et argotique parce que POV interne de Prusse (et parce que j'aime les écrits très « oraux »). Thème difficile puisque drogue donc si cela vous gène, passez votre chemin !**

 **PS** **: Je ne suis pas une experte sur le monde de la drogue même si j'ai fait quelques recherches histoire de ne pas être trooop hors-sujet. Si jamais quelqu'un voit des incohérences, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !**

 **Des bisous et bonne lecture ~**

 **Disclaimer** **: Hetalia n'est pas à moi. (Sinon, ça serait tout de suite moins joyeux fuh.)**

* * *

\- Bien.

Une voix forte et pleine d'assurance s'éleva dans les airs faisant taire le brouhaha des murmures qui emplissaient l'amphithéâtre.

\- Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit lundi dernier, le cours d'aujourd'hui ne s'inscrit pas directement dans le programme cette année et ne fera donc l'objet d'aucun examen. Cependant, l'éducation nationale nous oblige à aborder cette thématique qui me semble, ma foi, très intéressante. J'aurais pu vous faire faire des exposés à travailler en groupes mais j'ai finalement décidé d'opter pour quelque chose de moins rébarbatif. Nous allons donc accueillir quelqu'un d'un peu spécial.

Il fit signe à un autre homme de venir le rejoindre sur l'estrade avant de continuer.

\- Dans le cadre de la journée prévention anti-drogue, j'ai demandé à une personne de mon entourage de venir vous raconter sa propre expérience. Je compte sur vous pour écouter, comprendre, ce témoignage. Je te laisse te présenter.

Le jeune homme blond aux sourcils assez imposants laissa sa place à son comparse qui prit place devant le micro.

\- Bonjour à tous. Je m'appelle Gilbert Beilschmidt et, comme vous l'a dit votre professeur, si je suis là aujourd'hui c'est pour vous parler de quelque chose qui me tient très à cœur. J'vais faire bref : je ne suis pas... Un écrivain ou un homme politique, j'sais pas faire de jolies phrases. Faudra faire avec. J'suis juste là pour sauver vos jolis p'tits culs et essayer de vous mettre un peu de plomb dans la tête. Pigé ?

Son regard grenat se perdit dans la foule. Devant lui se tenait une masse d'étudiants passablement blasés de devoir écouter la vie de quelqu'un dont ils s'en battaient les reins. Gilbert les comprenait parfaitement. A leur place, il aurait fuit au bar du coin devant une bonne bière depuis longtemps. Mais askip Arthur avait un programme à respecter et askip venir témoigner lui enlevait une grosse épine du pied alors...

L'anglais lui fit un dernier sourire d'encouragement et il se racla la gorge.

\- J'ai 24 ans. Mais pour le bien de cette histoire il faut remonter quelques années en arrière. J'en avais 17...

* * *

Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, j'avais toujours été le genre d'ado à problèmes. Bagarreur, dissipé, contestataire... De la « mauvaise graine » comme disait mon père avant de crever. Un « sale petit con » comme disait les autres. Ma mère avait prit l'habitude de dire à ses amies en riant « Avec le caractère de Ludwig, fallait bien que ça s'équilibre » même si je savais qu'au fond d'elle, elle l'avait mauvaise parce que je faisais tâche dans ses si parfaites photos de famille affichées dans l'entrée.

C'était vrai, Ludwig était un putain de saint. Le genre môme parfait. Beau, sage, sérieux et tout le bordel. Comme mon père. En mode gentil petit soldat allemand. Propre et bien élevé qui fait un bisou à ses parents sur chaque joue avant d'aller se coucher.

Comme tous les jeunes cons de mon bahut, j'avais commencé par fumer des clopes en sortant des cours. Pour me donner un genre. Puis des clopes j'étais passé aux joints. Facilement. C'était la norme, tout le monde le faisait.

Un jour, mon père est mort. C'était pas vraiment surprenant. On l'avait vu venir. Il avait un cancer des poumons.

On m'avait dit : « Gilbert, ton papa en a pour un an... »

Il y avait eu pour deux ans et six mois, j'étais content.

Maman ne mangeait plus. Elle ne dormait plus non plus. Elle n'y arrivait pas sans lui. J'm'étais retrouvé avec Ludwig sur un bras, ma mère sur l'autre. Et à chaque pas je croyais que j'allais m'écrouler sous tout ce poids.

Ça a été vite.

Au début, c'était pas grand chose, du moins, je le pensais. Juste quelques joints le samedi soir, comme ça, avec quelques bouteilles. Histoire de décompresser. Comme n'importe quel ado normal de 18 ans. Puis, parfois, quand j'étais un peu large niveau thunes, je me permettais quelques petits extra. Du genre amphétamine parce qu'un pote en vendait.

C'était pas souvent au début, puis un de mes meilleurs potes a eu une voiture.

J'ai découverts le monde fascinant des raves.

* * *

Un lundi soir, la principale a convoqué ma mère au lycée.

\- Mme Beilschmidt. Je... Je ne sais pas comment vous dire ça mais... Votre fils a besoin d'aide. Ses notes sont catastrophiques, il ne vient pas deux jours sur trois... Nous ne pouvons plus fermer les yeux. Nous savons que votre situation familiale est très compliquée en ce moment. Il n'ait jamais aisé de surmonter la perte d'un proche mais... Je vais être honnête avec vous, Gilbert m'inquiète. Et nous avons toutes les raisons de penser qu'il subit l'influence de très mauvaises fréquentations.

J'étais resté là, assit sur cette chaise, à entendre chaque mot de cette connasse de Mme. Keller parce que leur murs étaient aussi fins que du papier à cigarettes.

Ma mère était sorti en pleurant. J'ai eu de la peine. Elle m'a dit de « gérer ça comme je pouvais » et j'ai compris qu'en vérité, elle était complètement dépassée par la vie.

Quand Ludwig est rentré au lycée, j'étais déjà bien happé par tout ça. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Elizabeta.

C'était une nana, donc elle était chiante, comme toutes les nanas. Parfois elle se prenait pour ma mère mais comme j'en avais plus, ça me faisait du bien. Elle me gueulait dessus quand je changeais pas assez souvent de t-shirt à son goût et quand je fumais en cachette. Un jour elle a fouillé dans ma chambre et elle est tombé sur des trucs pas nets.

Comme elle n'était pas très douée pour s'occuper de son cul, elle m'a foutu dans sa bagnole à coups de pompe. Elle m'avait fait le coup du regard « me cherche pas, mon vagin saigne » avant de se regarder dans le rétro pour se remettre un peu de rouge-à-lèvre prune.

Devant le grand bâtiment jaunâtre, je sus que c'était inutile d'essayer de négocier.

* * *

Je me demande si tu t'en souviens Matthew, de ce jour là. Sûrement. Je suis entré dans la salle et je me suis tout de suite dit que j'avais rien à foutre là, entre les croissants mous dégueu qui trônaient sur la table contre le mur et les plantes artificielles poussiéreuses censées te redonner un peu de baume au cœur.

Dans ma tête, j'ai insulté Elizabeta de pétasse mal baisée de longues minutes, totalement gratuitement. Ça me faisait du bien, j'crois.

La salle sentait le café froid et le désinfectant. Les gens semblaient un peu mort et sur les murs il y avait des affiches avec des poneys. C'était gris. Genre gris-moche. Les néons blafards faisaient ressortir ta pâleur et la couleur de tes veines pour te rappeler que t'étais qu'un gros junkie de merde.

J'avais pas eu le temps de faire trois mètres qu'un grand type m'avait harponné, sa grande paluche sur mon cuir usé. Berwald. Il avait tenté de me faire un sourire qui ressemblait davantage à une moue constipée avant de me désigner un cercle de chaises de jardin rouges en ferraille. Sexy.

\- Laisse moi te souhaiter la bienvenue parmi nous. Installe-toi, la réunion ne va pas tarder à commencer.

Il a tapé dans ses mains et je me suis assis, suivit d'une dizaine d'autres personnes dont un mec habillé en nana avec des petits nœuds roses dans les cheveux qui avait l'air bizarre mais sympa. Quand toutes les chaises furent remplies, ce bon vieux Berwald m'a demandé de me présenter.

\- C'est pas anonyme, si j'me présente.

Le gars a prit son air méchant-gourou-de-secte déçu avant de claquer sa langue sur son palais. J'me suis demandé pourquoi on avait choisi ce type. De toute évidence, on voyait bien que ça le faisait aussi chier que nous d'être là. Et il me faisait un peu flipper.

\- Eh bien, nous fonctionnons grâce à des discussions de groupe ici. Ce serait beaucoup plus pratique de connaître ton prénom.

\- J'm'appelle Captain Awesome.

\- Écoute, je...

\- Je peux m'appeler comme je veux et mon nom est Captain Awesome.

Le mec m'a regardé de travers. J'étais plutôt fier de moi parce que ce personnage me faisait délirer. C'était, genre, un poussin avec un chapeau de pirate. Il vivait plein d'aventures avec ses amis Pipou la Belette et Omar le Canard dans les BDs que je lisais le matin en déjeunant.

\- Très bien, nous pouvons donc accueillir notre nouveau membre, Captain Awesome

\- Bonjour Captain Awesoooooome.

C'était con, mais ça m'a fait rire. Tu as pouffé, tout doucement, presque silencieusement, parce que tu avais le même humour de merde que moi et qu'on devait manger les mêmes céréales. Ça a attiré mon attention et j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi.

Tu m'as regardé.

J't'ai regardé.

Tu m'as offert un de tes sourires timides qui voulaient dire « Oh, euh, excuse-moi, j'me permet de te prendre ton cœur hein, j'espère que ça te dérange pas »

J'ai tout de suite su que j'étais dans la merde.

La réunion a débuté, nous laissant l'immense joie d'entendre la vie passionnante de Feliciano, un mec qui aimait un peu trop les pâtes, et de féliciter Ivan – un russe de deux mètres- qui arrivait à son sixième mois sans héroïne mais qui devait sûrement tuer des chatons pour faire passer sa frustration vu son sourire flippant. On a terminé sur l'histoire d'un mec qui faisait des fixations bizarres sur son piano et Berwald a levé la séance, visiblement crevé de devoir se farcir tant d'histoires déprimantes un vendredi soir.

Je t'ai cherché un peu du regard et t'étais là, à la machine à café, un gobelet à la main.

\- Salut.

T'avais une voix douce. Le genre de voix que j'aimais entendre le soir, à mon oreille, en train de proférer des paroles obscènes.

\- Salut.

\- T'es nouveau dans le coin ?

Tu as rajouté un nouveau morceau de sucre dans ton café et je me suis demandé pourquoi tu prenais pas carrément un chocolat chaud à la place.

\- J'me balade.

J'ai haussé une épaule d'un air nonchalant et tu n'as pas su retenir un sourire hilare.

\- Et tu t'balades souvent dans des réunions de drogués anonymes ?

\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit, les droguées c'est toujours les meilleurs coups.

Tu as détourné les yeux en rougissant. C'était mignon.

\- Combien ?

D'un geste du menton j'ai pointé le badge bleu accroché à tes vêtements. Tu as suivi mon mouvement des yeux avant de remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière ton oreille.

\- Trois mois et cinq jours. Et toi ?

Ça m'a fait rire parce que t'étais tout petit Birdie. Et parce que tu flottais littéralement dans ton vieux sweat rouge. Mais t'étais là, à t'pavaner, tout content de toi sans trop oser le montrer.

\- Ah oui ? Eh bien moi trois mois et une semaine. Pile.

J'avais pris de la coke la veille. Je suis sûr qu'il m'en restait encore dans les poils de nez.

J'ai senti que tu avais hésité entre une grimace déçue et un sourire d'encouragement parce que t'as fais une tête un peu chelou vite balayée par un air enjoué quand je t'ai tendu un croissant. Je savais pas qu'on pouvait être aussi content de manger un bout de carton mouillé et gras.

J't'ai regardé te mettre des miettes partout puis tu m'as fait signe de te suivre dehors.

* * *

\- Cigarettes, hm ? Pas si clean que ça.

Tu as tiré une clope de ton paquet avec tes dents avant de me le tendre.

\- C'est mon paquet des grandes occasions.

Je crois que j'ai rougis un peu, mais j'ai préféré me dire que c'était à cause du froid.

\- J'en suis flatté.

\- J'espère bien.

On avait fumé sans trop rien se dire. Un mec était passé à côté de nous en criant des mots qu'on comprenait pas et on s'était un peu foutu de sa gueule. T'avais un peu honte parce qu'après tu mordais l'intérieur de ta joue. C'était drôle de voir que tu n'assumais pas.

-Bon et bien, à mardi ?

\- A mardi.

On s'était quitté comme ça, sur un simple sourire. Avec la promesse de se revoir la semaine suivante qui étrangement me donnait presque hâte de revenir tester le confort 2.0 de la chaise de jardin.

Mardi tu étais là. Vendredi aussi. Puis le mardi. Et le vendredi suivant. On se parlait pas beaucoup mais on se souriait de manière un peu débile. On était contents. Un soir tu nous as raconté que tu avais rêvé d'un ours polaire qui t'avait dit de reprendre de la drogue et que ton frère avait intégré l'équipe régionale de football américain. J'ai raconté la fois où j'avais essayé de faire manger de la colle à bois à Ludwig quand on était petits. Je crois que ça t'a plu.

* * *

Le samedi d'après tu m'as invité chez toi. C'était... Un peu comme je l'avais imaginé en fait. Petit mais confortable. Dans ta chambre, il y avait plein de tentures sur les murs et des vieux vinyles au sol. Tu m'avais fait rentrer en me disant :

« Fais pas attention au bazar j'ai pas vraiment eut le temps de ranger. »

Et t'avais raison, c'était totalement le bordel. J'ai faillis marcher sur un de tes dessins et tu m'as souris en me disant que de toute façon t'en avais plein d'autres. Je me suis installé sur ton lit jonché de pastels et de crayons et tu m'as rejoins après avoir mis un morceau de The Animals en fond sonore. C'était... Agréable. On s'est regardé un long moment puis tu as détourné la tête, gêné, avant de choper une pochette violette en dessous de ton lit.

\- Tiens, tu m'avais dit que tu aimerais bien les voir alors...

T'as pas fini ta phrase, me mettant sur les genoux un paquet de feuilles griffonnées. T'avais un certain talent, fallait l'avouer. Surtout quand il s'agissait de dessiner des femmes à poil avec des têtes d'animaux. J'ai feuilleté tout ça, en silence, pendant que tu t'étais mis à fouiller quelque chose dans ta table de nuit encombrée d'une pile de bouquins, jurant quand quelque chose s'est ramassé la gueule sur ton parquet.

Le bruit métallique m'a fait relever la tête et tu t'es presque jeté au sol pour tout faire disparaître le plus vite possible. Mais bon t'avais juste oublié un détail, Birdie. J'étais loin d'être con.

Ma main s'est posé sur la tienne et tu as relevé tes adorables yeux violacés dans les miens.

\- Euh, c'est pour un ami à moi.

J'ai entendu :

\- Ne me juge pas s'il te plaît.

J'ai attrapé une de ces petites pilules colorées entre mes doigts et tu as soupiré. C'était... Mignon. Elle était bleue pastel. Avec le mot « Kiss » marqué dessus. Je l'ai faite rouler un instant entre mon pouce et mon index puis je l'ai mise dans ta paume un peu moite. Dans la boite, il y en avait une dizaine. Une vingtaine. De toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Intrigué, je t'ai demandé si elles avaient des goûts différents.

\- Goût défonce.

Ça m'avait fait rire. La MDMA, c'était pas vraiment mon truc. Bien sûr j'avais vu des potes en prendre dans des soirées mais ça m'intéressait pas vraiment. Tu as tout remis dans ta petite boite, gardant tout de même le cachet que je t'avais donné dans la main. Tu l'as regardé longuement. Tu réfléchissais. Moi, j'ai jamais été bon pour réfléchir alors j'ai suivi les ordres de la petite pilule. Je l'ai glissée sur ma langue puis je t'ai embrassé. Tu as fait pareil.

On a passé la soirée là, sur ton lit, en refaisait le monde. Parfois, tu riais un peu pour rien et je crois qu'à un moment tu as enlevé ton t-shirt parce que tu avais trop chaud aussi. Tu m'as parlé d'étoiles et de marées noires. Mais comme ça commençait à te chagriner, on a dessiné ensemble. Tu m'as dit :

\- Arrête de dessiner avec tes doigts. Dessine avec ton esprit, avec ton cœur.

Alors j'ai prit un peu de peinture et j'ai dessiné sur ton dos. Des fleurs. Moches. Mais tu avais l'air de les aimer même si tu les voyais pas alors j'étais content.

Le lendemain j'étais retourné chez moi, seul. J'ai chéri ce souvenir jusqu'à te revoir le mardi suivant.

* * *

Pour notre première fois tu avais insisté pour qu'on aille chez moi et t'avais pas attendu de passer la porte d'entrée pour me voler mes lèvres. J't'en voulais pas. J'avais pas attendu de passer le couloir pour te voler tes fesses.

T'avais la peau douce Birdie, comme le tapis dans la chambre d'amis de chez mes parents. Et tu sentais bon. Un truc de hippie sucré. Le genre encens au sirop d'érable. J'sais pas trop quoi. Ça me rendait un peu cinglé.

J't'avais pris contre le mur de la cuisine et t'avais crié mon nom. Sur le canapé, et t'avais crié mon nom. Contre la porte de la chambre, et t'avais crié mon nom. Et enfin, sur mon matelas, par terre. Mais tu criais plus mon nom parce que t'avais plus de voix.

Tu devais repartir le lendemain, parce que j'étais censé te virer comme le connard que j'étais. « C'est pas toi, c'est moi. », « Désolé, ce midi je dois déjeuner avec ma mère. » Ce genre de choses quoi. Mais à la place, j't'ai apporté le petit déj au pieu. Parce que, bordel, dans l'obscurité seulement éclairé par la lumière qui filtrait entre les stores t'étais sacrément bandant Birdie. J'm'en remettais pas.

T'es resté chez moi quelques jours. Une semaine, deux. Puis on a décidé tous les deux qu'on s'en foutait des réunions alors on n'y allait plus.

Avant qu'on s'en rende vraiment compte, ta brosse à dent était à côté de la mienne.

Le mois d'après, pour mon anniversaire, tu m'avais fait un énorme gâteau à la framboise parce que j'adorais ça. Tu me l'avais apporté complètement nu et bon sang, c'était sans doute le meilleur anniversaire de toute ma vie.

On vivait comme ça, simplement. On était bien, là, tout les deux.

* * *

\- Gil, tu...

Il faisait sombre. Tu m'avais regardé avec ton air réprobateur et j'ai posé mon index sur ta mignonne petite bouche. J'avais pas envie de connaître la suite.

\- Ssssht Birdie, c'est rien qu'une toute petite...

\- Je suis clean maintenant et toi aussi. Puis je ne touche pas à ça.

Enlevant le capuchon de l'aiguille avec mes dents, j'ai levé les yeux au ciel. On n'était pas clean du tout. Ou alors que depuis 1 jour et demi. Ça comptait pas.

\- Tu n'as jamais... ?

Je le savais. C'était juste histoire de t'embarrasser. Tu as froncé les sourcils en triturant ton bracelet en tissu tressé. Celui qui était censé réaliser un vœu quand il se rompait. Te connaissant, je parie que c'était un truc du style « S'il vous plaît, faites qu'il n'y ait plus la faim dans le monde. » ou « Est-ce que les dauphins pourraient arrêter de mourir étouffés avec des sacs plastiques ? Merci ! ». Même si t'aurais plutôt dû souhaiter que ton frère devienne un peu moins con. Ça, ça aurait été une vraie avancée pour l'espèce humaine (sans déconner, ton frère était vraiment trop con).

Tu m'as demandé un câlin, visiblement inquiet alors je t'ai pris contre moi pour te caresser les cheveux. Et j'ai agis comme le connard que j'étais.

\- Ça ne te dit pas de tester Matthie ? Rien qu'une fois ! Avec moi... Allez...

Quand tu as baissé les yeux en te triturant la lèvre, fébrile, je savais que ce ne serait pas difficile. Je n'avais qu'à porter le coup de grâce.

\- Je veillerai sur toi, j'ai l'habitude.

\- Rien qu'une fois...

Tu as répété cette phrase, une dizaine de fois comme un mantra, t'y accrochant alors que faisait pénétrer mon aiguille dans ta chair tendre. Tes yeux se sont fermés et je t'ai trouvé merveilleux.

* * *

Un soir tu te sentais pas bien. Parce qu'on n'avait plus rien. Parce que quelques jours avant je t'avais dit :

« J'crois qu'il faudrait que j'aille chercher de quoi. On est bientôt à sec. »

Et que tu m'avais répondu en criant :

« Gilbert, putain, faut qu'on n'arrête nos conneries. On en prend beaucoup trop. »

Je t'ai dit : « On peut pas arrêter comme ça. »

Tu m'as dit : « Bien sûr que si on peut. »

Je t'ai dit : « Dans quelques jours ça n'ira pas. »

Tu m'as dit : « Ça ira, ne t'en fais pas. »

Et ça n'allait pas.

J'ai enfilé ma vieille paire de Docs et tu as essayé de me retenir, t'agrippant à mon t-shirt parce qu'il était tard. Je t'ai poussé sur le canapé et je me suis tiré. Je savais où je devais aller, c'était l'histoire que de quelques minutes de toute façon.

Quand je suis revenu, tu étais là, en boule, toujours sur le canapé. Tu mourrais de froid.

Ça ne s'était pas si bien passé que ça.

Tu m'as tué des yeux et c'est à ce moment là que j'ai réalisé, Matthew. Quand tu m'as engueulé avec ta p'tite voix fluette et quand tu m'as donné un coup de pied dans le tibia. Quand tu m'as traîné de force dans la salle de bain pour me foutre ton produit qui piquait sur ma joue. Quand tu m'as traité de « gros con » qui sonnait terriblement comme un « gros con qui m'a fait peur » que j'ai réalisé que, mon cœur, t'allais pas que m'l'emprunter. T'allais le garder comme un gros égoïste de merde canadien. Et qu'au fond, ça me dérangeait pas tant que ça.

Ce soir là, on a fait l'amour et c'était beau. Plus beau encore qu'un milliard de papier buvard. C'était doux et chaud. Comme toi. Tendre... J'avais la gueule en sang mais tu m'as soufflé :

\- Gilbert, t'es magnifique.

Et je t'ai cru. J'pouvais tout croire en cet instant. Avec ton joli corps sur le mien, sous le mien. Avec tes bouclettes étalées sur le lit et tes doigts fins serrant les draps. On était parfait, tous les deux. On s'emboîtait tellement bien. On avait la vie devant nous. On pouvait aller où il nous semblerait bon d'aller. Sur la Lune. Sur Jupiter même. Tout irait bien.

Tu m'as enfermé dans tes bras, à bout de souffle. J'ai eu envie de m'envoyer un rail de coke entre tes cuisses. Sans coke. Juste un rail de toi.

J'étais tombé amoureux. Et je m'étais pas loupé.

* * *

Un jour ça avait dérapé. Aujourd'hui encore, je me l'explique pas. Tout était sous mon contrôle pourtant.

Cette fois-ci, ça ne s'était pas passé comme prévu. Lentement, tu t'étais laisser glisser contre moi, le dos contre mon ventre, en pleine ascension. Tu avais poussé un petit soupire de contentement – celui qui ne me laissait jamais indifférent – pendant que je préparais mon bras. La seringue contre ma veine, je t'ai senti trembler. Un peu. Puis plus fort.

\- Birdie, hey, ça va ?

Pas de réponse. Ma main s'est posé sur ton front, tu étais brûlant. J'ai reposé ma seringue, décidant que ce n'était plus si important finalement.

\- Birdie... ?

Tu as ouvert la bouche, enfin. Avant de te pencher pour vomir à peu près tout ce qui se trouvait dans ton corps en suffocant.

Je n'ai pas réfléchi plus d'une seconde pour te soulever et attraper mes clés de bagnoles, t'allongeant sur le côté sur ma banquette arrière. L'hôpital n'était qu'à une dizaine de minutes, si je me dépêchais, ça pouvait être jouable.

Je n'ai jamais roulé aussi vite que ce soir là.

\- J'vais crever Gilbert...

Ta voix était faible. Ce n'était plus qu'une simple bouillie de murmure qui peinait à se détacher du bruit du moteur.

\- Non tu vas pas crever. Ils vont s'occuper de toi.

Un simple regard dans le rétro et je savais qu'il y allait avoir du boulot.

\- J'vais mourir Gil...

\- NON TU VAS PAS CREVER. TA GUEULE MATTHEW PUTAIN.

J't'ai gueulé dessus. Parce que j'avais peur putain. T'allais mourir, là, sur ma banquette arrière. Comme ça. Comme dans un mauvais drama ou dans une putain de pub préventive à la con.

\- On sera bientôt à l'hôpital, tout ira bien. Tu peux pas mourir parce que je suis là, ok ? Tout va bien se passer.

Tu ne m'as jamais répondu.

\- Je te promet, ça va aller Matthie...

Je pense que toi aussi tu savais que c'était des conneries.

* * *

\- Et... Comment ça s'est terminé ?

Gilbert releva les yeux vers l'étudiante qui avait posé cette question d'une petite voix hésitante. Si au départ quelques adolescents étaient dissipés, maintenant tous était pendus à ses lèvres.

\- Comme ça devait se terminer j'imagine. Ils ont tout fait pour le récupérer. J'ai prié tous les dieux qui pouvaient exister sur cette putain de planète mais... C'est pas... Comme ça que ça marche. Ce jour là, j'ai perdu plus que quelques années de ma vie passées à tourner en rond, j'ai perdu quelqu'un qui m'était précieux. Plus précieux que n'importe quelle merde insipide.

Ses poings se serrèrent. Même après toutes ces années, il pouvait encore sentir le goût âcre de la défaite sur sa langue.

* * *

L'homme se laissa tomber sur le siège de sa voiture, les mains sur le volant. Se remémorer tout ça avait été beaucoup plus dur qu'il ne l'avait cru.

\- C'était... Éprouvant.

\- Gil ! Merde !

Il se tourna vers cette voix si familière, un sourire taquin aux lèvres. A côté de lui, à la place passager, un homme le regardait sévèrement en brandissant son téléphone portable.

\- Arthur, hein ?

\- Oui, Arthur, enfoiré !

Gilbert se prit un léger coup de poing sur l'épaule de la part de son interlocuteur visiblement mécontent. Il ignora sa moue boudeuse en riant tandis qu'il vint boucler sa ceinture.

\- Hey ! C'était pour la bonne cause ! Ça donne plus d'impact au récit ! Ces p'tits cons ont besoin de flipper un peu.

Le passager laissa un gémissement d'exaspération lui échapper ce qui accentua encore plus le rire de l'allemand.

\- T'es pas possible...

\- Moi aussi je t'aime.

 _C'est toi et moi, Birdie. Toujours. Je te l'avais promis, tu vois. C'est toi et moi, Birdie. Jusqu'à la Lune et Jupiter._


End file.
